The real life mistakes of an Avenger
by rosie'sapples
Summary: People think that real life isn't dramatic unless you're in a war zone or caught in the middle of a natural disaster. They're wrong. Real life doesn't come with a guarantee. In a world full of super powers, assassins and aliens, things might just get a little more confusing. Especially when a super solider takes off his suit...


**TESTER! This is just an idea I'm trying. It is in desperate need of a Beta! I promised drama...Hope you enjoy. :-)**

* * *

Steve for once was glad of Tony's reckless driving. He doesn't think he's ever been so desperate to just _be_ in another place since his days fighting in the war. He knows he has to travel like a civilian lest he draw attention to himself, but he'll be damned if he didn't appreciate Tony's (very fast) flying suit just a little bit more now.

Looking out of the car Steve's eyes just glance over everything and everyone, not really seeing anything at all. He hasn't yet fully accepted the situation nor even processed that fact that he has a baby. _"If it still exists"_ he thought checking the time.

 **14:50.**

In his mind he had understood the immediate facts; he'd gotten a woman pregnant, he's blood was in this baby, it was family. It was **_his._** These thoughts were purely instinctual, some old biological calling to protect his kin from whatever may wish it harm.

The strong moral compass, the key component in his many childhood beatings, might have also helped to spur Steve into action when the news hit him.

Bucky loved to joke that his compass was bigger than his head...he said worse when he was drunk.

... _Bucky_ , God he'd not thought of Bucky.

These past few weeks he was so focused that he'd barely had his mind anywhere else, yet for a minute there this new occurrence had overtaken everything else. _"Well, they always did say your world shifted"_ Steve thought.

But now his face was there again Steve wondered what Buck might have thought of this? His best friend had been at his side through everything. Becoming Captain America was, in large part his doing. Bucky was family himself.

Children were not a road he thought he'd go down at any point in his life. Back when he was scrawny he'd not thought it as an option because, well look at him. What dame would have leaned on him for support? None.

 _"Probably thought he'd fall over if they did."_ Steve's thoughts turned sour, in fact his whole mood had been negative longer than he can ever remember it being.

Despite Bucky's many hand outs not one of those women lasted longer than a second date, and those that did probably did so out of pity, or perhaps they had that nursing syndrome that Bucky insisted he had 'Going on'. The many black eyes and split lips could attest to his need of a personal nurse.

Now though, it wasn't his appearance, the serum has sorted that out for him. Now it wasn't him, it was the dames; they were the ones that were different. He could just hear Bucky berating him for being 'picky'.

 _"_ _A dames a dame Steve! They come in all shapes and sizes." Bucky walked through the square with his arm swung around Steve's small shoulders. "That's how you get variety." He muttered, turning his head away from Steve to follow the movements of a slim redhead._

 _This was a point Bucky often made, the first time Steve naively responded._

 _"_ _I've only seen you with one type Buck."_

 _This time however Steve just slightly rolled his eyes and let him 'impart his wisdom'. Steve knew it was one of Bucky's ways showing he cared._

 _Always looking out for the little guy!_

 _It didn't really matter anyway, Steve knew the truth, Bucky's type was_ _ **woman**_ _._

 _To further illustrate his point a curvy brunette walked by, like the one on the back of that pack of smokes Steve was offered by a couple of men in the pub. She tilted her head in acknowledgement to Bucky's "Darlin'" and Steve much more polite "ma'am"._

 _When she past Bucky let out a low whistle and tuned to catch Steve's rare knowing smirk directed at him. "Hey" Bucky said his arm moving from Steve to hold his palms up "I can't help it if that's what I attract." Adding a shrug and cheeky smirk, "It's all the ladies choice Steve."_

Drifting from that pleasant memory Steve's mood declined further thinking on his recent life events.

Meeting new people, unveiling enemies, finding Bucky, starting a family… these should all be good points in his life. But that's not how it worked out is it?

The number of new friends didn't equal the number of ones he lost to hydra.

In unveiling hydra he'd revealed the shameful secrets of some good people, putting them at risk.

Bucky had spent the last 70 years in and out of the hell that made him forget who he really was.

And,

 ** _And_** **,**

 _He may not have a family if he doesn't get there in time._


End file.
